Merry Winter Wish (DVD)
' Merry Winter Wish' is a US, UK, AUS, Chinese, Thai, Malaysian, Italian, Finnish, Norwegian, and Swedish DVD featuring four fourteenth season episodes. The UK release also features two fifteenth season episodes, while the Australian version also includes two thirteenth season episodes. The Chinese DVD also features one thirteenth season episode. The Italian DVD contains six episodes and comes with a free magic whiteboard and is renamed Merry Christmas, Locomotive!. The Finnish, Danish, Norwegian and Swedish versions contain one additional fourteenth season episode. Description US Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! Celebrate the holiday season with Thomas - from building snowmen, preparing holiday surprises, and celebrating a Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that winter wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends! UK Next stop, Winter Wonderland! Join Thomas and his friends as they celebrate Christmas in these six enchanting tales. Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! The children are excited for the Snowman Party in the Town Square but it's up to Thomas to find the snowman a special hat before the party can begin. Then Henry helps The Fat Controller prepare a secret surprise for all of Sodor. Watch Bash, Dash and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that Christmas wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends! Episodes US # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island UK # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island # Let it Snow # Surprise, Surprise Australia # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island # The Early Bird # Steamy Sodor China # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island # Steamy Sodor Taiwan # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island Finland # Winter Wishes # Henry Important Box # James in the Dark # The Snowman Party # The Bright Island-Mist Denmark # The Christmas Wishes # Henry's Mysterious Box # James' New Lamp # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Christmas on Misty Island Norway # Merry Christmas Wishes # Henry's Magic Box # James in the Dark # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Christmas On Misty Island Sweden # Happy Winter Wish # Henry's Magic Crate # James in the Dark # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island Party Bonus Features US * "Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend" game UK * Guess Who? - Henry * Down at the Station - Coal * All You Need Are Friends sing-along Trivia * The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on October 31st, 2011, but was pushed back and released on October 29th, 2012 due to the recent issue of Christmas references being removed from Little Engines, Big Days Out. Because of this, all of the lines mentioning "Winter Holidays" have been changed to "Christmas Holidays". * This release is available on iTunes. Goofs * In the episode selection menu of the UK release, the thumbnail for "Let it Snow" is from "Merry Winter Wish". Gallery Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Digtial Video